1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weed cutter mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new weed cutter mounting device for supporting a weed cutting tool to a riding lawn mower in such a manner that the weed cutter may be used for cutting weeds, grass or other plants adjacent to the riding lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weed cutter mounting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,443 describes a device for powering a weed cutter and mounting the weed cutter on a riding lawn mower. Another type of weed cutter mounting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,099 having a bracket that is attachable to a lawn mower and which pivots a weed cutter from an upright position to a position that orientated the weed cutter along a vertical plane for cutting weeds adjacent to the lawn mower. A similar devices is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,855 which provides and auxiliary drive for weed cutter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a mounting for a weed cutter, otherwise known as a weed whip or weed whacker, so that the weed cutter is attached to a riding lawn mower. The mounting should be adapted for allowing a person to manipulate the positioning of a cutter portion of the weed portion with respect to the riding law mower without having to remove the weed cutter from the riding lawn mower.